


Big-time Donor

by Estirose



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flynn decides that the Corinth library could use a comic book collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big-time Donor

**Author's Note:**

> My Library Operations teacher actually used a comic book collection as part of an assignment, and I remembered it so distinctly that when a friend in fandom suggested I write a fic about "the librarians in Corinth" this was the first thing that came to mind. Written under the assumption that Corinth is, essentially, Boston.

"I want to talk to someone about gift donations," was all that Flynn had said. The reaction had been kind of funny, come to think of it. The librarian at the reference desk (which kind of also was the circulation desk) grabbed a coworker to cover her, and quickly and apologetically excused herself, disappearing into the depths of the library.

He supposed that when one of the Rangers came to donate to your library, even if it was just to sell for library funds, you didn't just turn them away. You got someone high up to talk to them.

A few minutes later, the woman was back, with someone else, a very nicely dressed woman. "Hi, I'm Andie Proffitt, I'm the library director," the woman said. "I hear that you want to donate something to us?"

"That's the idea, yes. Dunno how you could use them, but…."

"Martha, I'm going to borrow conference room two," Andie said. "Could you make sure it's marked as 'not available'?

"Sure, Andie," the girl said with a smile.

Andie guided him to a conference room. He had to admit, even the conference rooms were gorgeous. "You've got a beautiful place here."

"It does date back to 1895," she said modestly. "We've updated here and there, obviously, but we're proud to say that it's that old. And the architecture is by Charles Follen McKim, who was definitely nobody to sneeze at."

He had no clue who the guy was, but the librarian was obviously proud of the fact.

"So, what were you thinking of in terms of a donation?"

"Well," he said, "I was talking to my da, and I've got a lot of comic books. Want to inspire the next generation and such. But I don't know if you can take them. I know a lot of the budget's going to rebuilding and such…."

"You've got that right," Andie said with a sigh. "A building this old takes money to maintain, and we have to keep our collections up… on the good side, there isn't as much to spend money on, collection-wise. A lot of the databases we used went up in smoke when Venjix took over, and that killed most of our non-Corinth internet access. And while Corinth has its share of presses, most of the printing operations were in New York and London. Things are recovering, but…." She shook her head. "I didn't mean to get into a whole discussion of the state of the library world. Which at this point is Corinth Central and its branches, really."

Flynn nodded. "Would it be of more use to you if I gave 'em to Friends of the Library?" he asked.

Her eyes widened, and a horrified expression appeared on her face. "No! I mean, there isn't much money, and yes, it would take money to catalog and maintain and advertise such a collection, but… our mission is to educate and entertain the public. And since a comic book collection would do both…." She was nodding. "We could use this to boost our budget, get enough money in there. Would you be comfortable with your comics being circulated, or would you prefer non-circulated?"

"Tell me what that would mean," he said. Couldn't make a good choice without being told what it meant, after all.

"Well, the issue is always that of the collection wandering out and not coming back. People do fail to return things all the time, for various reasons. That's why we have library fines; we don't want to make money, we just want our things back. Keeping it non-circulating reduces the chances of that. But if you want people to take them home and read them, that's something we have to keep in mind. Mind you, with probably many of them being one-of-a-kind at this point, it might be best to have a non-circulating collection."

"Oh, okay." That was more than he wanted to know. "It's your best judgement."

"Would you be willing to help us promote? Like an event at the opening of the collection where you talk about your interest in superheroes and how you became one?" she asked. "It won't be for a while - we want to make sure that your collection is archived so it stays in good shape - but it would help us a lot."

"Sure," Flynn said. There was nothing wrong with that. It went with the whole thing that he and the others had done occasionally.

"Give me your contact information, we'll get you in touch with someone who does intake," Andie said, warming up to the whole thing. "One way or another, we will make this work. We'll help you inspire the next generation - that is what we hope to do, after all." She took out a piece of paper for him to write on, and a business card. "And here's my card. Contact me if you have any questions."

Flynn scribbled his contact information down and took the card. "This," he said, "Should be the start of a beautiful collection."

Andie Proffitt smiled.

-end

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [From One To Another (Big-time Donor Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558994) by [terrierlee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrierlee/pseuds/terrierlee)




End file.
